Jaguar
by mortalhelix
Summary: One Last mission, that's all he was required to do before retirement, he was even getting unrequested aid! Such a shame things don't turn out that way.  [nonbiased critiques and reviews welcomed][Minor CS]
1. Chapter 1

**Jaguar**

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII nor any characters associated with it. Any Ooc's present will be of my own creation.

Warnings: possible Male/Male relationships (Yaoi) and dubious content. Pay attention to advisories when given.

A/N: this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, I have not abandoned Iron, merely taking a break. (I do have a standby chapter for Iron if the time lapse for inspirations to write are too long. So have no fear). Seeing as there was so little FFVII out there… (in my opinion) well… [shrug

* * *

Sky blue eyes, mace like blond spikes and a rather apathetic expression met the lady at the queue. She shuffled her papers around from the previous person and looked up, refraining from gasping at the lifeless eyes that met her. 

"N.name?"

"Cloud Strife"

"Age?"

"15"

"Height?"

"160 centimeters." The lady faltered a moment before composing herself.

"Here is your pass to Midgar, your truck leaves at 6 tomorrow morning, and your driver is Rude."

"Arigato." And just like that Cloud was gone. The lady shivered. Eyes like that didn't belong on children. Not even General Sephiroth had eyes like that at that boy's age. She hoped he wasn't some mass murderer or something.

"Hey, hey, miss!?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Name?"

* * *

Cloud sighed as he ran his finger tips through his hair. He sat upon the well waiting for a friend as he stared out into the mindless plains. How had he ended up doing this again? Oh… that's right… Gaea. 

_Cloud….. Cloud…. _

"_Aerith…?"  
_

"_Cloud… forgive me… the planet has one last task for you… before your rest."_

"_Last one?"_

"_Last one."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You won't be going alone… you will be with aid…"_

"_Aerith…?"_

"_I'm sorry Cloud. Find it in your heart to forgive us this trespass."_

"……"

"_Go back now cloud….. Cloud!..._Cloud!"

Mace-head jerked upright from his slouched position to stare at brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled softly.

"Hey Tifa, sorry… I kinda spaced out."

"I saw that."

"You're late, by the way." He turned his attention to the starry sky, laying down with his feet over the edge.

"I'm sorry. Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I'm leaving, for Midgar to become a SOLDIER tomorrow."

"… I know… I saw you in the line up." For a moment there was silence. It was not comforting as the heavy air increased and tension ran rampant. Cloud knew what she was say next. He only hoped he wouldn't let her down… again.

"Cloud… will you make me a promise?"

"That depends on the promise."

"Promise me that if either of us is in a bind, the other will come and help. Will you promise?" Cloud sighed, closing his eyes as images of his past came to haunt him once more. Or rather… a past that has yet to occur.

"Tifa…. I can only promise to try. I don't want to make a definite promise, only to have to break it and become a bad person." He held out his pink to her, opening one glittering cerulean eye.

"Promise to try?" He waited with baited breath as her face contorted into at first, mindless anger… before grudging acknowledgement. He didn't want her temper on him.

"Promise." She grasped his pinky in hers.

* * *

Cloud didn't remember the road being this rocky, perhaps because last time he had been far too concerned with motion sickness. Actually… he was surprised to note that others were having the same problem he had back then. He sighed, watching the scenery pass them by from the back of the truck. He was the last to get on, just like planned. 

Now it was fate's time to laugh.

"Hey there, you okay?" Cloud turned to be greeted by purple glowing eyes. His face was properly apathetic once more. He revealed nothing… even if his heart were pounding miles per minute.

"…s' Zack, Zack Fair." So much for paying attention, Cloud volleyed for rectifying that. Zack was staring at him but Cloud found himself a wee bit too tongue tied to respond.

"Cold, huh?" Zack settled back down beside him with a frown. Cloud turned his head back to the scenery.

After a moment's indecision... "Cloud." Zack grinned happily.

"Cloud? What a strange name. So tell me Cloud, why'd you go into SOLDIER?" but Mace-head did not turn back towards the first class SOLDIER and instead opted to ignore him, focusing on the scenery.

"Strange kid..." Cloud's advanced hearing picked up. He would have smiled, weren't he so terrified.

* * *

"LISTEN UP RECRUITS! Colonel Fair here will take you to your barracks; he will have a list of names for each room. You will be with one SOLDIER class. For ONE WEEK you will be in training before a STATSITICS TEST! Therefore those with previous training or natural talent may move up to second or even third year Cadet Training. IS THIS UNDERSTOOD!" 

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"FALLOUT!"

"Oi Oi! Not so fast eh! This way kiddies!" Proclaimed the black spiky haired Zack Fair as he started walking. He led them to the largest shinra building and stopped before the main entrance.

"Alright! Gather round gather round! I don't bite…..much. Anyways… Right! Barracks are usually on the lower floors, you will be given a key card that will be your pass onto the floors you need to be on. Really, there isn't any cadet barracks, whichever rooms happen to have space is where you'll be situated. We start on Floor 27 and work our way up. However, before we go anywhere, form a line to get your key cards. Then I'll divide you up into groups seeing as there are so many of you here, I simply can't do it all on my lonesome self! Right! Follow me kiddies!"

Cloud, somewhere in the back, resisted a smile at his old friend's behaviour. Still energetic and excitable. He wondered if any of his memories would return from this time period, or if he would have to make new ones…. Well he'd be doing that irregardless.

"Cloud Strife. Here is your key card." He nodded without expression and looked around. Zack was hailing him over as other SOLDIERS with clipboards hailed over other cadets.

"Hey there buddy! Looks like you're in my group!" Zack proclaimed. Cloud merely nodded coldly and fell in line. He caught a brief flash of something in Zack's eyes… maybe disappointment, he couldn't quite tell. Cloud was sorry, but Zack would grow out of it.

* * *

"Right! Floor 45 is the first stop for us… Room 451 and 453 are open. Cadets Beckham and Cadets Manson please give me your key cards." Two non-descript individuals handed over their key cards to Zack who headed into the hallway and stopped at the first door. He placed Beckham's card in and punched several codes into the door. There was a zapping noise before the card was released. 

"Well, you're now programmed to this level. Hee you go, your roommate is a turk, so I'd be careful… Ciao!" Beckham gulped in fear.

Zack continued on, turning a corner and stopping at another door, doing the same for Manson. And this rite continued all the way up until floor 60, in which only Zack and Cloud were left in the elevator. Zack consulted his clipboard before grinning.

"Cadet Strife, it seems you're roughing it out with me! Floor 68, room 685." Cloud nodded politely, but still did not say anything. His apathetic mask held perfectly. Zack sighed.

"Maaaan, I wish you'd say something. Anyways, this is us." The elevator stopped and the two departed. They walked down the hallway and around a few corners before stopping to 685. Zack punched in the same codes with Cloud's keycard (as well as a few additional ones, the blond noticed) and smiled happily.

"Welcome to my humble abode! Ehehe… it's a bit messy…" A bit was an understatement. Cloud refrained from twitching in annoyance. He did note, however, that there was a clear space of cleanliness around a leather chair.

"Your other roommate, Reeve, sits there usually whenever he's actually here hence why it's erm… clean." Cloud nodded, trying not to jump at the statement. Reeve… how long since he had heard the voice behind the robot Cait? He didn't remember.

"Anyways, this will be your room… erk… gyah… ooof… there! Open at last!" Cloud twitched again but none the less, followed and entered the sparse room. There was a cot like bed, a desk and a small closet. He nodded, just like he remembered.

"Thank you." Was all Cloud gave as a warning before closing the door in Zacks face. He heard the SOLDIER mutter under his breath, wondering what it was the man did to make Cloud so cold. But Cloud merely shook his head thinking to himself.

'_If I'm not your friend, this time you might live. I'm sorry Zack…'_

* * *

When he had initially come back to this time period, he had been very distraught, confused and angry. Forgive this trespass? Cloud didn't believe himself capable, watch as they all die again? Watch him go insane again? Go through everything all over again to what end? 

'_But does it have to?'_ that thought plagued him. If he could, would he change everything? Risk future friendships for past ones? Keep everything from going wrong. Cloud constantly found himself at an impasse with that one desire. It kept him up at night, though horrid nightmares shivering in his bed sheets always wondering 'what if?'

The day of the statistics test Cloud wasn't nervous. When he had come back in time, his body may have been altered to fit his younger state (a mere 10 at the time) but the advancements Hojo had enforced to him during that 5 year lapse had, graciously, remained with him. Gaea herself must have seen the benefit.

Within a year, he had been able to wield his ultima blade (and by wield, he meant pick up for 10 seconds and not drop it) which, unsurprisingly, had come back with him. Unfortunately he could not take it with him, and had to hide it in a very secure place to ensure no one would find it until he could reacquire it without suspicion.

His mother never did notice the difference. Tifa did… though Cloud himself found that odd when she didn't question or press he issue. For 4 years he had been virtually left alone.

"Cloud Strife."

Cloud looked up, walking towards the instructor with a blank expression on his pallid features. He may have looked suitably nervous, but he was rather sickeningly confident in his abilities.

"First, intelligence test, you have 45 minutes to complete it; than a practical. Survival is taught in SOLDIER, you won't be tested on it yet." Cloud merely saluted and followed the instructor's directions to a private room where there was a single desk, an examiner and his test. He started without question.

The first surprise came with the nature of the test. There were at least 3 pages of… directions on how to take the test. His eye twitched. But knowing there was a snag, he read all the instructions.

Within 5 minutes he was shaking, withholding laughter. His examiner also seemed to be highly amused.

"I'm finished now, Ma'am" he couldn't help the amused glint in his eyes. She noticed and smirked at him.

"You're the first to get it so far. Well done Cadet, down the hall is a training gym; your next test will be done within there."

"Thank you Ma'am." She nodded and took his test without complain, smirking to herself.

The paper test had been purely on how well one could follow directions. Apparently, all one had to do was signing their name at the top and read all the directions…. Cloud wondered how stupid people could be. At the end of the directions it stated clearly 'please do not answer any question and leave test blank.' He wanted to laugh it out but chose not too.

Opening the door to the gym, Cloud noticed that everyone was gathered and after waiting 5 minutes for the last stragglers two soldiers appears leading a plethora of older cadets.

"Right! So this is the practical, we'll call you by name, and you'll be required to spar with an older cadet. Depending on how you do, you may remain in first year training or move up. Right! Anyone having any prior experience in wielding a sword forms a group over here. The rest of you, remain where you are."

Cloud remembered something about this test, there was supposed to only be two people with prior experience. Now... there would be three. He saw the unsurprised and envious looks given to him by the cadets of his classes. His skill was evident.

Cloud spaced out as they began testing. One new recruit made it to a second year cadet spar before collapsing in strain. They deemed him not nearly advanced enough to pass onto second year training however.

When it came to his group, they were started off at second year cadet sparing. Cloud knew he would be last, but paid attention to the others anyways. It was like last time, they managed at least 3 minutes of sparing time before backing out of the spar. Then, it was his turn.

"Cloud Strife!"

* * *

Hanging around in an inconspicuously hidden observation deck were some rather well known figures; Zack, standing beside a well renowned Silver haired general. On the other side of the observation deck was a white coat clad greasy haired man named Hojo, once again inspecting this year's crop for potential. 

"Hey, Hey Seph look! It's my robotic roommate who reminds me of how you used to be!" Zackary, predictably, shot circuited with glee; pointing into the gym below them where a spiky blond haired youth was getting ready for his spar.

"Hn.."

"C'mooon, say something!"

"Doesn't appear to have much…" Sephiroth commented quietly, eyeing Hojo who was in turn, gleefully eyeing him.

"Looks can be deceiving. His instructors said that he appeared bored with the classes. They're going to move him up anyways… but how far remain yet to be seen." Zack commented in a nary whisper. The silver haired man resisted rolling his eyes. For one week, all Zack could talk about was his robotic roommate who hadn't said but three words to him since he arrived. Apparently the boy was worse than he was.

"Ooooh lookie! Their beginning. I can't wait to see what he's capable of."

* * *

Cloud stood in the middle of the sparing mat, his katana held in his left hand waiting. His opponent was a burly second year cadet who was smirking. Obviously thinking he was going to win. Cloud was going to make a particular point of wiping that smirk off his face. 

"Hajime!"

Mr. Burly man lunged at Cloud, who didn't move a muscle. The sword was coming at him in a downward slash which cloud blocked by moving the wooden sword upwards horizontally. There was a wooden thump as Cloud held the man there with seemingly little effort. Mr. Burly's eyes widened as he pressed down harder, and cloud remained unaffected.

They were at a standstill. No one had predicted Cloud would have his own strength. Then, in a surprise move, Cloud released the pressure, feinting to the right and swinging around, bringing the wooden edge of his blade harsh to the back of the man's neck and holding it there.

There was silence. No one had seen Cloud move except the instructors and the observers. To the others, it was as if he moved instantaneously.

"Point!" someone called out. Cloud moved away from Mr. burly man and took up position again. These matches were two points to a win. The second year cadet looked furious at Cloud's fancy move, and even more so at his apathetic mask. Without warning he lunged at the small boy. Cloud let him come, again.

This time, it was an upward slash, blocked perfectly by Cloud. Before he could retaliate, the man swung again. Was the wooden sword a baseball bat then? Cerulean eyes sighed inwardly. This was boring. Really, really boring and after blocking numerous strikes Cloud's eyes narrowed.

When Burly man came at him again, Cloud switched sword hands, much to the amazement of his onlookers. He grabbed the man's wrist stopping his attack and bringing up the edge of his wooden sword to the man's throat.

Again there was silence. Again barely anyone had caught Cloud swift movements.

"Point! Winner, Strife." There was awed clapping as Cloud released his opponent who sill was glaring murderously at him. Cloud went to the wall, and sat down calmly, waiting for his next opponent. The instructors were discussing amongst themselves which of the 5 third year cadets would get to fight him.

Cloud wasn't even winded yet. He hated this, hated tests and hated these annoying spars. They weren't challenging enough.

* * *

"Seph… did you see…?" 

"Yes… yes I did." Zack's mouth was open, utterly astonished at the talent his roommate possessed.

"He fights at Third class… even maybe second class SOLDIER." Zack whispered. Sephiroth nodded, his own amazement masked, but Zack had enough years reading him to see it.

"He's had training… and even more experience-" Sehpiroth however, stopped short had a particularly nasty voice at the other side of the room.

"Hooooh? This iiis interesting… Stewart…" Hojo was conversing with his assistant. Sephiroth caught the words 'experiment' and 'new specimen' came from the man's foul mouth. His hand crept to his Masamune and gripped the hilt. How he longed to shove it through that man's chest. Zack, he noticed, was thinly trying to conceal a snarl.

"Damnit Seph… he's just a kid… and now Hojo's interested? Shit… shitshit…." Sephiroth nodded. He agreed, the boy was just still a child_. Though those eyes gave him the creeps. _

"He's never interested in new recruits. And when he is… they don't come back Seph…" The silver headed man nodded solemnly.

"Isn't there anything we can do? I mean Cloud may be a robot but…"

"Legally, Hojo can't do anything to him until he's in SOLDIER, and even then, Strife must give his Consent."

"_legally…_is the key word…… oh damn, here begins the second match. Somehow I doubt Cloud will be hard pressed to win."

"Hn…."

* * *

Cloud's opponent was another burly man, but significantly more talented and easy going. He managed to get Cloud to dance around the mat a little bit, and his blows were more forceful. Cloud's face may have remained impassive, but his eyes glinted slightly. His opponent merely smiled encouragingly when Cloud landed a fatal blow on his kidney. 

The next 10 minutes Cloud and his dark haired opponent danced around one another warily, before Cloud took initiative and surprising his opponent with a head on collision before feinting at the very last moment. He was unsurprised when his opponent managed to duck his swing and follow up. They continued to dance before Cloud truly put force until the hilt on his opponent's sword and causing him to lose his grasp.

"Opponent is Disarmed. Point. Winner, Strife!" There were more significant clapping going on as the other cadets and instructors were drawn into the spar and equally impressed. The brunette came up to Cloud and held out his hand.

"You're very good. It was fun to spar with you Strife. My name is Henry Weilkiss, I'd like to spar with you again some time… when I'm good enough to give you a challenge." Weilkiss winked and Cloud nodded with a serene expression on his face.

"Thank you." He murmured softly, taking the Cadet's hand in a shake. He didn't want to appear rude, so he didn't say that Weilkiss would never get to Cloud's level. The instructors were now arguing between themselves over the results. More than half of them were against the idea of ending the practical test, wanting to see more of Cloud's skills. Or a new recruit, he was a shining diamond.

Perhaps everyone was too tired, so late in the day, or too interested in the Instructors debate to notice two people walking into the room. Cloud did… he always knew where Zack was for some reason. Though he had definitely not been expecting to see Sephiroth so soon… especially a sane Sephiroth.

They appeared to be in discussion about something. Zack was shaking his head negatively whilst giving Sephiroth a pleading look. But the man didn't seem to budge. Zack gave up, eventually worming his way to the weapons rack and picking up a Katana and buster sword… metal and sharpened Swords. Cloud instantly understood.

Sephiroth moved to the shadows to remain unseen as Zack walked up to the instructors.

"Hey! How about we test him against someone Mako enhanced. I promise I'll go easy on the fella. The general says that if he can last against me, than Strife goes into the Soldier programme while being tutored in the things he'll miss in Cadet training."

Everyone was looking at Zack in awe. The instructors included.

"Really?" Zack nodded. The main instructed looked flustered before nodding in acceptance.

"Cadet Strife! This is your lucky day, You'll be fighting Colonel Fair in 15 minutes. The changing rooms are over there if you wish to freshen and smarten yourself up." Cloud nodded, giving Zack and spare glance before heading into the change room. He ignored Sephiroth's gaze from the shadows and went to get a drink from the taps.

He splashed water on his face and debated about how to go about fighting Zack now. At his current state, he was no match for the talented Soldier. Technically, Cloud could defeat him and Sephiroth. Even though he was now 14 going on 15 (though his application won't say that) his body did have limits no matter how much he may have trained over the last four years to gain back the mobility and fluidity he was used to.

No, Zack, currently, would oust Cloud in speed, Power and skills. But what about experience? Cloud realized he was going to have to be a thinking fighter for Zack, otherwise he'd get beaten easily. The Mako also through another wench into the system so to speak. But Zack said he only had to last. Cloud frowned. Then he'd have to rely on reflexes, defence and intelligence. He sighed, cleaned himself up and went out back into the gym.

He noticed immediately that a larger area had been exposed and Zack was already waiting. He smiled jovially at Cloud and gestured him over. Cloud nodded briefly to him and took the Katana Blade from his roommate's hand, inspecting it carefully for discrepancies. Finding it satisfactory he nodded to the instructor and Zack.

"Oi, just to warn you, I put some materia into that sword." Cloud's eyes widened as he checked the sword, finding 2 slots of Restore and fire materia. Cloud looked up at Zack with a question in his eyes.

"If you know how to use them, I suggest you do." Cloud nodded, realizing that the cure materia would be very beneficial. As his abilities with magic had not decreased since coming back in time, giving him an edge in the battle… even if it was un-mastered materia.

"Alright, this fight is determined by the 3 point-"

"Until one of us Yields." Cloud interrupted, eyeing Zack. If this was point based, Cloud wouldn't last. The instructor snarled, opening his mouth to reprimand him.

"I agree." Zack swiftly cut him off, winking at Cloud. The blond flashed him a relieved look with actually caught Zack by surprise. Usually Cloud was… emotionless. They bowed to one another, and Cloud held his blade like an old friend, waiting for Zack.

Instead of launching into an attack, Zack circled Cloud, looking for openings in his stance. Cloud followed him, keeping equal distance between them. Zack smiled at something before bringing his blade down on top of his smaller blond roommate.

Cloud blocked with the flat of his blade, using his other hand to brace it, and grunting at the force behind the blow, nearly stumbling as a result. Zack backed off swiftly and charged in from another direction. Cloud knew Zack was taking it easy, because he could still track his former friend's movements with his eyes, instead of having to rely on extra sensory perception.

Cloud dodged, tucked and rolled coming up fast as he blocked yet another flurry of strokes from Zack's buster sword, grunting with the impact of each one. Zack backed off to the other side of the mat, a grin plastered on his face. Cloud's arms ached but it was a familiar ache that Cloud had long since missed. He was panting, but smiling every so slightly.

He had a very crazy, very stupid, wacky plan to get a hit on Zack… but it would also require some pain and blood on his part. However, his adrenalin was running, and he really wanted to shock some people. Cloud mentally chuckled.

'_Hope your ready Zack… this will hurt the both of us.'_ Cloud brought up his sword, but somehow instinctually Zack (and their shadowy observer) knew Cloud was planning something. The calculated glint in his eye was a giveaway. But Zack was curious. Very curious so he came at the blond spiky haired boy once more.

Cloud waited, blocking blow after blow, waiting for the perfect strike… there! Zack came up for a frontal, Cloud switched sword hands, right to left, and brought the blade up. At the last moment as Zack punched for his straight downward stroke, cloud shifted slightly, but did not dodge, much to the Shock of Zack, who had been anticipating Cloud to do just that.

Red.

Cloud was panting heavily, trying to distance himself from the biting pain in his shoulder caused by the buster sword lodged on his right. However, the pain was worth the utterly deadly shocked silence in the wake of the pause. Cloud had cut through Zack's leather uniform in a cross slash, going from his left shoulder to his right hip, and cutting into him rather deeply.

The blood on Clouds face was from Zack, but the blood running down his arm and side was his. Zack's eyes were wide.

"C-Cloud…" he started, but Cloud grunted and pushed off Zack with his foot causing the buster sword to grade on his shoulder bone as it slid out of him. He landed some ways away in a crouch, activating the Cure materia he had been subtly channelling energy into before wincing as he felt the bone, muscle and flesh knit it self back together.

Zack was crouched over holding his bleeding chest, his sword point down resting bloodily on the mat. Suddenly, Zack chuckled. Then went into full blown painful laughter.

"Shit… ha! Crap… hahahahah! Ow… Damnit Cloud, you've done it now, that really… really hurt…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO THINKING!" interrupted a rather loud and angry voice. Cloud jumped slightly, forgetting that the entire cadet class and several others were watching them; he'd been too focused on Zack. The main instructor looked like he was going to have a conniption fit he was so red. However, Cloud ignored him. Technically, no one had stopped the spar. Unless someone called out point, which no one did. While the instructor started to rant at them, Cloud launched his offensive.

He nearly caught Zack by surprise, who only managed to have enough time to bring up his buster sword to parry his upward slash. That was, until, Cloud ducked _underneath_ Zack and through his legs, coming up and firing off a fire spell at Zack's back.

The first class SOLDIER true to form, rolled forward and out of the way, springing to his feet the same time Cloud came to his. The Instructor was beyond livid now. He was pissed. Though, Cloud noticed that Zack's hair was singed. He felt oddly pleased to have gotten two over him… even if he knew he wouldn't get the same thing twice.

"HOW DARE YOU! HAVE YOU NO SHAME, BRINGING MATERIA INTO THIS! AND YOU CADET! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKNING PULLING A STUNT LIKE THAT I AUGHT TO HAVE YOU-"

"Enough" interrupted a smooth, cold voice behind Cloud, who involuntarily flinched and tightened his grip on his practice sword.

"G-General Sephiroth Sir!" Instantly everyone was on their feet, in line, saluting. Except Zack and Cloud the latter who couldn't bring himself to exert anymore unnecessary energy.

"At ease." Was it just his imagination, or did Sephiroth seem annoyed at the devotion of everyone in this room? Yeah right. Cloud scolded himself.

"Zackary…?" the inquiry sounded more like a demand, but Zack answered anyways.

"Huh? Oh hey Seph! Um... yes?" Zack answered rather stupidly. Cloud wanted to crack a grin at him, but was too worried about his enemy to whom he _couldn't_ see, and was standing, judging by body heat, rather closely behind him.

"Follow." Came the crisp demand, a black gloved hand settled over Cloud's shoulder and sternly guided him away and over to the Doors of the gym. Cloud allowed himself to be steered away, the sword falling to his side. He hadn't realized it when he was fighting Zack, but he was tired. His magic skills may not be affected by the time change, and although all his 'attributes' of Hojo induced torture were still with him, this 14 year old body still had its limits.

Cloud was shaking now, his body was tired, and hell he was tired. Maybe he shouldn't have done that late night workout yesterday night. Why was Sephiroth's hand so warm?

'_he's still sane right now Cloud boy, for now, one foot in front of the other, and let him guide you, see what he wants then get a hot bath…'_ Man Cloud wanted a hot bath. A hot bath sounded utterly divine right about now. He woke up when Sephiroth stopped him in front of a bed. When had he entered a room? He must be more knackered than he thought. He looked around, ignoring the General's slightly annoyed look to Cloud's obvious disregard of him.

He was in the infirmary. With a sigh, Cloud sat on the bed and laid down, making himself comfortable as Zack took the bed next to him and the General seated himself in-between on a spare chair. Still ignoring Zack who was rattling off something, and Sephiroth who was eyeing him, Cloud took off his shirt and eyed his wound… or rather wounds. He noticed several small lacerations on his arms where the buster sword nicked him. He didn't even feel them.

The Blond boy turned, feeling several pairs of eyes on him. He noticed a doctor (not Hojo, he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief) and a nurse, as well as Zack and Sephiroth watching him. He quirked an eyebrow, making the poor nurse blush several shades of red as she dressed Zack's wounds; Zack found that very amusing.

"What happened, General?"

"Recruit statistic Diagnostic and aptitude test." Was the simple answer. Cloud slouched as the Doctor blinked.

"Cloud here is a really diamond you know that! Managed to land a solid blow to me! Even got me by surprise with the fire spell too!" Zack chirped from his bed. The doctor looked sceptical.

"One week trained cadet manages to not only use Materia, but lands two hits on a first class soldier?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Came the cold response. The doctor appeared less sceptical with the General's word, but said nothing as he inspected Cloud's partially healed shoulder.

"Who healed this?"

"Cloud did with the cure materia in the sword I gave him!" Zack the parakeet answered. The doctor's eyes widened.

"What state?"

"Uuuuh… Cure one I think… why?"

"If this injury is as serious as I think it was, it would have taken at least Cure 2 or 3 to heal it to this point… how he could even move is beyond me... May I see the materia, Cadet?" Wordlessly, Cloud passed him the sword still limp in his hand, hilt first. The Doctor extracted the materia and gasped, Causing Sephiroth to rise from his seat and examine the materia as well.

"Colonel, you sure this materia wasn't past the first stage?"

"Yes… why?" Zack tried to get up, despite the Nurse's urging to remain lying down.

"It's been advanced to Regan." Sephiroth answered. Cloud sincerely wished that a black hole would swallow him up right about now. He hated being stared at… really hated it. Zack whistled.

"Damn… you're not just a diamond, you're polished and on a pedestal with the sparkly lights! Damn good a wielding a sword, a thinking fighter with unprecedented capabilities with materia! Hey... hey Cloud.. pssssssst!" Zack exclaimed, and then proceeded to whisper loudly to him.

"Can you teach me? I'm bad at materia…" Cloud blinked, but was saved from a response by the infirmary doors opening. Swiftly, Sephiroth grabbed the two materia and hid it on him, casting warning glances at the doctor and nurse who simultaneously nodded in return and started bandaging wounds at a fearsome rate.

"Myyy… what do we have here?..." Cloud felt a dawning pit of cold fear and dread settle into him. Hojo…

"Professor Hojo." Greeted Sephiroth with thinly veiled hatred lacing his voice. Cloud wondered how much hate there was for the professor to crack through the silver haired man's excellent mask.

"Aaaah… Sephiroth, how good to seee you _my_ son." Hojo all but _purred_ to him. "But why are you here, hrrmmmmm?"

"To see to it that my Colonel and New SOLDIER are tended to, Hojo…" The same, even tone of voice. Cloud wonder how long it would take to be in the man's presence before his enemy snapped. _'2 years, Nibelheim.'_ His mind provided snidely.

"Aaaah.. well I Do hope you won't mind if I speak to Mr. Strife alone, no?" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and Cloud found himself wondering what was going through the man's head. Therefore he was suitably surprised to find the silver haired man standing up for him. This most indefinitely had not happened before.

"The boy has only just reached 15, and is still considered a minor. As his superior officer, I am responsible for his welfare, so yes. I do mind. Say your piece here Hojo." Sephiroth all but snarled to the professor, earning a twisted angry glare in return. Hojo turned to Cloud, his face reverting back into something that was supposed to come off as comforting, instead… Cloud got the impression that Hojo was having sick joy in being constipated.

"Ahhh.. Mister Strife is it? Do you mind if I ask you a few… questions…?" Cloud warily nodded, Causing Hojo to frown with his lack of verbal response.

"Now… Mr. Strife… Your skills are rather… intriguing. No?" Cloud faked confusion on his face, tilting his head to prompt Hojo to speak. He wasn't pleased with the lack of response from the Blond, once again.

"Where did you learn all that…? Mr. Strife?"

"Marcilius Strife, First class ex-SOLDIER, M.I.A Wutai War, Biological Father." He stated calmly, giving only fact and no detail. By the utter surprise on Sephiroth's face, he clearly hadn't thought there was a relation to the legendary sniper. But the dark glee on Hojo's face terrified him, though he didn't show it other than a subtle shift that the General caught.

"Hooooh?" Cloud's eyes narrowed some more.

"Deceased." The blond stated. Hojo's face fell, but the glee returned. No doubt planning to get back at Cloud's father though Cloud himself, somehow.

"Interesting… vveeeeery interesting…" Hojo's hand snaked out to grasp a strand of Cloud's hair, but the blond slapped his hand away, hissing a warning.

"It would do you no favour to make an enemy of me boy." Hojo whispered harshly. Sephiroth shifted into Hojo's immediate view, as a reminder.

"Now… Strife… I was wondering if you _could_ do me a favour… you see… someone so young… with skills such as yours… must be… _observed_. I wish to… _test_ you boy. Purely for… _scientific_ reasons…" Cloud was boiling with anger and fear, and he could see Sephiroth was too… and in Cloud's peripheral vision, Zack was barely being restrained. Cloud reigned in his emotions, comeing out as totally apathetic.

"No."

"Pardon?!" Hojo's face twisted ugly.

"No."

"Did I not say, making an enemy of you wouldn't do you any favors?" He hissed, reaching out to grab the boy, but his hand was stopped with a very protective general.

"You heard him." Came the smooth baritone.

"Now now…" Hojo removed his hand from Sephiroth's grip. "Surely you're mother-"

"Deseased." Cloud cut him off. Hojo's face turned murderous.

"Girlfriend?"

"Negative." Cloud knew he was looking for a weak spot, so he knew he couldn't lie about it.

"Boyfriend?!"

"Negative." Ooooh pissing off Hojo was actually fun!

"You're sister then…." Hojo smirked nastily. But Cloud was impassive. Inside, he was racing about how he knew of Rain (when no one else knew about her, he had made sure. Not even AVALANCH).

"A professional assassin you would be hard pressed to locate, let alone get your hands on. It would take someone of Sephiroth's calibre and beyond to take her down." He stated in an absolute tone. Hojo turned white and shook in total utter rage. He hissed at him, unable to come up with anything to say, and left rather abruptly, taking his workers with him.

For a moment, no one did anything. The Doctor and nurse shocked into frozen silence, Sephiroth was watching the door, Zack as well. But Cloud was staring at his hands. He ran one of his shaking appendages though his hair; trying to keep his breathing calm.

"That man… fucking terrifies me." He stated, rather blandly. The others jumped and looked at him, shaking from their stupor and resuming their duties.

"Did... Spike just swear! It's a miracle! A MIRACLE!" Cloud clutched his head as a spike of pain raced through his temples.

"Zackary, Shush." Sephiroth admonished softly, earning a confused look until Zack saw Cloud's state. The doctor went to get some painkillers whilst Sephiroth took his seat once more, leaning over Cloud. He put his finger under the boy's chin and made him look at him.

"Soldier, are you okay?" Through the haze of the pain in his head came a single thought. _'Sephiroth feels concern? It's a miracle!... oooh Zack I'm going to kill you tomorrow.'_

"Just…… overtaxed." Cloud managed to reply. Sephiroth nodded and made the boy lay down on the bed, before going and dimming the lights. Zack pouted as the Nurse resumed putting healing potion on his large wound. The doctor returned with two aspirin, and the general, who seemed so uncompromising only moments ago, even helped the blond take the pills, seeing to it he was comfortable before the boy slipped into Morpheus' arms.

"Seph…." Silver hair shifted as the General gazed at his long time friend. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Marcilius Strife?"

"The first ever Soldier Turk cross employee of ShinRa. He was a sniper, that could get you from almost a mile out and you'd never know it. He had remarkable swordsmanship skills as well. It shows in his son now. I didn't make the connection until Cloud mentioned it.

"He had a good heart; I liked serving with him, as he was easy to get along with…"

"I heard about some SOLDIER that was an honoary Turk, but no one ever says who…" Zack commented quietly. Sephiroth nodded.

"That's because he disgraced himself at the end of the war by vanishing."

"Vanishing?"

"Yes, gone, completely gone. Now, I guess he went home to start a family…" Sephiroth sat in his chair staring at Cloud with a perplexed expression.

"Colonel Fair? You're finished now. You should stay the evening though. Until tomorrow."

"Nah, I'm good to go. What about the kid?"

"I'll take him back to his room, I suppose. Start tutoring him tomorrow. He's excused from training until he's up to par." Zack nodded.

"Yes Sir. Shall we Seph?" The Silver haired man nodded and picked up the surprisingly light blond from the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaguar**

Standard Disclaimer still applies

**A/N**: Due to the fact that it's been years since I have last played FFVII (or BC & CC); there will be slight discrepancies in original canon events (when incorporated). Minor details such as ages, timeline or even names might be incorrect and therefore I do apologise. Feel free to correct me if something is truly (annoyingly) wrong. Also; I appologise for crude editing.

* * *

The point of sleeping to wakening normally occurred to Cloud instantaneously, thus when he suddenly woke up, he groaned loud and pitifully as he frantically tried to remember what he'd done to deserve getting run over by Chocobos.

Wait…

He hadn't been run over by Chocobos.

He'd been run over by Zack Fair.

No wonder he felt as though he'd been run over by Chocobos.

Cloud groaned, flexing his body slowly as he painstakingly tried to get up. Looking over to his alarm clock, he realized that it was far, far too early to be up. Who in their right mind would be up at 4 am? Apparently he wasn't in his right mind, pity. Cloud sighed, wincing as he rounded his previously injured shoulder and tried to work out the kinks.

He needed a bath, unfortunately, there was only one place (aside from personal, CEO bathrooms) that he could take a bath.

The female showers, 58th floor gymnasium. He also knew that it was stocked with Epson salts; great for relaxation. He snuck around his room, finding a bathrobe and his shampoo nearby. He slipped it over his pyjamas and quietly as possible, exited his dorm room in search for the female bathes. Since it was sooo early… the probability of someone being there…

It didn't take long really; there weren't even any guards around to question him. He smirked, slipping into the gym to the back where the large change rooms where held. He slipped in the female one, checking around before stopping dead. Hazel eyes met Blue before Cloud abruptly turned around as the girl got ready to shriek.

"I apologise." Cutting the girl off mid-squeek. "I was merely looking for a bath to soothe my aching muscles." Cloud thought he sounded rather… pathetic just then.

"I was unaware anyone else would be up at this time. I will not look at you again, but if I may proceed?" He asked quietly in a calming voice.

"Creep." Cloud winced. He deserved that, but made no move to the door or another bath further along the wall. His back was still turned, so he couldn't see what she was doing, but the sound of curtains moving, told him she was shielding herself. Cloud suspected that this wasn't the first time a man walked into the women's bathroom. She seemed to calm about it.

"Make a move, I'll shoot." Maybe not. He peeked an eye over his shoulder, and saw the opaque white curtains drawn with the young women's shadow holding a gun. Cloud nodded.

"Understood, Ma'am." He moved swiftly to a bath away from the Blond women, who, after getting over his shock, Cloud realized was vaguely familiar. He made sure there as an empty bath between him and the women, before drawing his curtains around part way and starting his hot water.

For awhile, there wasn't any sound but Cloud preparing his bath, drawing his curtains fully and getting into the bath after pouring some Salts into it. He sighed blissfully, and for a moment, just soaked there happily. But the silence was tense, not peaceful.

"What is your name?" Cloud could tell that by the small splashing in the tub beyond him that the woman had started at his voice. But she answered none the less.

"Elena." Cloud's eyes widened, knowing no one could see it. Elena, the Turk now he remembered! He smiled secretly. "You are…?"

"Cloud. Cloud strife."

"The rookie!? The one that impressed The General so much that you made SOLDIER?" Elena sounded so awed. Cloud hadn't realized what a bar he had set for everyone by that act.

"The one in the same, Elena… if I may call you that."

"Of course… "

"But... I don't think he was impressed with my skills per-say."

"What?"

"Well... personally…" Cloud started. "I think he was more impressed with my age relative to skill, not skill or talent on its own, you know?"

"I guess… you can't really be more than 15…but everyone say's you're so… so robotic to everything…"

"Fishing, Elena?" Cloud teased, but responded regardless. "Only in Public, really; I am more open towards women." Cloud winced, realizing not only was that true, but it sounded very bad on his part. Elena scoffed.

"Winning dates?" her voice sneered.

"No… but most, if not all women that I have had in my life were all fair minded people with less bias than most men. You are very intelligent Elena, I can tell by the way you talk… but you're a bit too inquisitive."

"So I've been told." She responded dryly. Cloud smiled. There was a more relaxed silence now, so Cloud let his mind drift. He remembered Tifa, from his time. How she had opted to wear darker colors a year after meteor. He remembered her calm acceptance after the pseudo war against ShinRa and Jenova. He remembered her smile, and how much she worried after him. He remembered Aerith, wondering if she would recognize him here, how she was doing in this time. Wondering when he'd go see her, so that he can hear her voice one more time… He remembered Yuffie, the little ninja who was so annoying, yet he could depend on her. He felt refreshed in her youthful exuberance and felt sorry for the hardships she went through with them-

"CLOUD!" Spike head jerked upright, spinning his head towards Elena who had drawn back his curtains with a worried expression, but… like all males, Cloud's eyes stopped on her breasts. His eyes widened, and after a stunned moment looked away.

"PERVERT!" she shrieked.

"SORRY!" Elena quickly back peddled away, after roughly replacing his curtains in their closed positions. Cloud could here her angry muttering and he winced. She defiantly knew how to swear.

"I apologise. Naturally the first thing a man looks at when meeting a women's eyes are her breasts, especially when he is at a low altitude and she is at a high one…" Cloud flinched at his own, robotic response. He heard Elena retreat back to her heated bathe. But she didn't respond, so Cloud volunteered more information to appease her.

"Don't be ashamed, Elena. You have a beautiful body, and you breasts are nearly symmetrical, though your right is slightly more voluptuous than your left… so I presume you're left handed." Cloud mentally smacked himself; that was stupid! Really stupid! Moronic! But Elena had yet to cuss him out again.

"You can tell that from my _breasts_!?" Cloud grinned to himself, having correctly played her inquisitiveness to distract her from the embarrassing predicament. He stared upwards as his body slumped into the still very hot bath water.

"Yes. It is a bit more difficult with perfectly symmetrical breasts, but the principal is the same. Though, with male breasts, eyesight is nearly impossible to tell. So you have to feel the breast, usually the dominant hand is the one opposite the squishiest male breast." He stated matter of fact. He was rewarded with barking laugher and plenty of splashing.

"Did… do you just…. Hahahahaha did you just say… oh my god…" Elena was appeared to be unable to form a sentence.

"How… how do you..?"

"Know all that? Observation mostly… No, I do not feel myself up if you're asking. Let's just say I'm bisexual and leave it at that." Elena stopped laughing.

"Woah…. That's the first time I've heard a man admit that before." Elena sounded surprised. Cloud hummed in response.

"Yeah… a male admitting he's bi or homosexual is about as rare as a woman admitting she's masturbates." Elena choked, Cloud could hear her.

"I cannot believe I am having a conversation with a man, who snuck into the girls change rooms for a bath, about breasts, sexuality and masturbation."

"First time for everything, right?"

"Bah!" she started laughing again as Cloud peeked out to check the time on the clock on the wall. 4:30. time really did fly by.

"Are these bathes heated?"

"Yes, so the water stays warm."

"No wonder my water hasn't cooled yet. I feel sufficiently blanched. Do you mind if I get out now?" Cloud inquired calmly. Elena seemed to pause.

"A-actually. Could I get out first… and leave the change room before you…"

"Of course, Elena. So long as you promise me one thing."

"Oh?"

"Well… as you know I like to act robotic a lot of the time-"

"Yeah, why DO you do that?" Elena interrupted. Cloud frowned, though she couldn't see it.

"I like laughing at everyone's expressions when they first meet me."

"Really?"

"Yep! It's very amusing. You should try it, though don't take my act, try something unique. It's worth it." He chuckled, Elena sounded highly amused. "Anyways, seeing as I have an act to keep up-"

"Let me guess, pretend I don't know you should we meet outside this change room?"

"Bingo."

"Okay." Cloud smiled, feeling properly refreshed and relaxed. The soak had done him some real good. He waited until Elena called out from the door that she was done before finishing and getting out. He was wrinkled all over. He snorted and redressed in his pyjamas and robe, shaking out his spiky hair and gathering his shampoo. He met Elena outside the doors and smiled at being able to properly see her. She was, predictably taller than he was.

"Somehow I expected bigger."

"Didn't I say age over skill? I'll grow up, you'll see." Elena giggled. Cloud was appreciative of her, he didn't have Tifa or Aerith or Yuffie. But he knew Elena well enough before coming back here… and even though he got the impression she was not his backup, he felt a bit more at home and at ease with her than anyone else.

"Well… I guess we better get going… You going down?" Cloud shook his head and pointed upward. Elena smiled.

"Better get rolling then. Huh?"

"Affirmative." He drawled out monotonously with his apathetic mask slipping on. Elena stared, so he winked at her with a secret smile. She grinned back and waved goodbye, taking the long exit while he took the short one near the elevator.

Cloud thought he could still hear faint laughter from the other side of the gymnasium before his elevator doors closed. Cloud felt marginally better with his encounter with Elena, but masked it with his cool façade and left for his room once more, getting ready for the day.

* * *

Over the next few days, Cloud didn't repeat his bath experience; though he had the sinking suspicion he'd meet Elena again unofficially. But once again, he woke up at 4 am. Wondering if his body was somehow out of whack, well… it wouldn't be the first time. This day, however started out interesting, and Cloud made two new friends almost without trying.

It started on his way down to his secret gymnasium when he turned a corner. He saw a white winged person. But it wasn't the wing that caught Cloud off guard. It was the familiar Buster sword sheathed to the man's back. He knew that pommel. He knew that sword. Every mark, every groove, though it was missing quite a few. Still… he knew that sword.

Cloud realized he had been staring rather obscenely, but couldn't help himself; _that had been his very first sword_. It had been Zack's sword. Cloud had taken it from his body. So why was it with this man? The blond gulped, not really focusing anymore, even as the winged man suddenly tuned around, hand on pommel, only to stop and stare at Cloud in return.

All cloud could do was stare. He wasn't even aware that the man had approached him until he saw a hand obscuring his vision. Cloud jerked back, looking at the tanned dark haired handsome man. His apathetic mask slipped back into the place. Judging by the somewhat baffled and concerned look he was getting, the other man noticed.

"I apologise." He stated in his usual emotionless tones. The man's eyes crinkled.

"No harm done!" He said jovially. "What's your name, SOLDIER?"

"Cloud." The blond told him abstractly as he continued to stare at what he could see of the sword. The pommel. How man times had he himself gripped it? Sweaty palms, facing down foe after foe, not knowing if it was going to be his last…

"See something you like?" glowing brown eyes inquired gently. Cloud came back out of his revere.

"I apologise." He stated, ignoring the man's confused and frowning expression. "But I…" cloud slipped his eyes back to the pommel, his mind drifting away again.

"_I feel as if I know your sword."_ Cloud breathed out, inwardly wincing not only at his boldness, but rather his lack of tact. Really! Where was his mind, saying such things to strangers. But the winged stranger's expression cleared, taking on a calculative gleam.

"Strife, the rookie?" Cloud nodded, not taking his eyes off the pommel that he could see. Though, he noted absently that the man smiled broadly.

"Follow me then, Kay?" Cloud nodded again, waiting for the man to turn so he could stare at the familiar blade once more. He walked almost in a daze, following the dark skinned man, never letting his eyes stray from the sword. Therefore, he never noticed a second, brunette immerge from the shadows and follow them.

Cloud dimly realized that he was led to his midnight training gym that he thought no one knew about. Apparently Mr. Wing used it in the mornings. Cloud ripped his eyes away from the sword, mentally scolding himself while his face slipped into apathy once more. He had to get a grip on things. But his eyes kept straying…

"Okay kiddo. Here's the deal. I'll spar with you, with this sword you claim… if you can wield it. Say, when do you get Mako injections?" Cloud looked at the man's calm soothing brown eyes.

"Tomorrow."

"Hrrrm… The days of the injections are usually pretty bad if it's your first time... how about we do this Friday? You shouldn't be able to lift it without mako…" the dark haired man eyed his small frame. Cloud's eyes darkened slightly.

"Negative." He answered. The man's eyes snapped to him in shock most likely from Cloud's choice of words.

"Humour me, let me try right now." Cloud amended slightly, inclining his head. He still, did not notice the third man in the room who had followed them. The winged man took on another calculative gleam before smiling and shrugging and in sheathing his blade.

"Suit yourself kid." He held out the sword, tip braced on the ground, Pommel first. And for but a moment, Cloud fell out of time, nothing moved as he reached for the handle, grasping with his left hand, fingers around the hilt. He felt a soothing presence fill him, making him feeling… divine. He didn't even notice the man let go of the pommel. Or the small swift intake of breath that followed from two parties who had fully anticipated the blade falling out of his grasp from the shear weight.

Cloud was oblivious to them. He had his old (first) (new) sword and that's all that mattered. He allowed his eyes to soften, and a smile to creep onto his normally blank face.

"Can you lift it?" a soft whisper penetrated his thoughts. Cloud came crashing back to the present as his eyes gleamed.

"Affirmative." He stated. If he could hold the ultima blade in the air for 10 seconds when he was 12 years old, than this buster sword would be a piece of cake. To prove it, he hefted the sword up and rested on his right hand, inspecting the blades sleek appearance. The weight was familiar, welcomed. The winged man stepped away as Cloud took practice swing with that same small smile on his face. Brown eyes glowed.

"But can he wield it?" Cloud jumped, nearly out of his skin at the new voice. But Brown eyes didn't seem perturbed, merely chuckled.

"That's up to him." Cloud took a look at the man leaning up against the wall with a scowl on his face and his arms folded. He had reddish brown hair, cold calculative blue eyes with the green mako glow, and a red trench coat. Cloud also noted, he had a black wing. Cloud's funny feeling that he should know these people just increased but for the life of him, couldn't make the connection.

"Well? Why not practice a bit, since we're here. I'm assuming even though you can hold it, you probably can't wield it for very long." Cloud turned back to white wing and nodded.

"Affirmative. Estimated only a few minutes." He blandly replied. Taking delight at the now frustrated dark man who huffed and readied a buster sword (fresh from the rack on the other side of the room, man he was quick!).

"Go easy on me, Old man." Cloud suddenly teased, before settling into his stance.

"Old?! Pah, whippersnappers." was the response. Cloud took initiative, the buster sword's familiarity giving him an edge. He _knew_ this blade inside and out. But, he still had to test himself. Thus his first blow was put with all the force he could muster, resulting in being momentarily suspended in the air, as White wing's feet created two, small sized indents on the ground and a loud cracking noise from the floorboards.

Brown eyes flew open wide, but cloud came in again. The blond man knew, without a doubt he was fighting someone better than Zack. But he kept pushing before retreating back as white wing regained his own momentum and came at him. All it took was a second as their blades connected, but Cloud felt like he'd been hit with the force of a freight train on high speed. His arms nearly buckled before his opponent eased off.

The next blow was significantly lighter, but by no means easy as Cloud was on the defensive. He followed the man only through experience. He couldn't see the man move, resulting in quite a few shallow wounds before he suddenly held up a palm.

"I cannot continue." Cloud stated. He was panting heavily, having only lasted a mere 7 minutes, which was rather embarrassing, really. White winged stopped immediately with a concerned nod.

"Come here kid." He said, holding a green materia that Cloud recognized as restore materia. He walked wearily and beaten to the man who healed him in a jiffy before gesturing to the wall where the red cloaked man was waiting. Cloud noted, dimly, that the other man's expression had changed significantly from scowling to mutual respect.

As Cloud slumped down against the wall, a fair distance away from red cloak, the other man's darker, colder voice spoke.

"You're good. No… you're excellent." Red cloak stated. Cloud watched him warily as White wing came to stand by him.

"Not many people can boast having lasted against Angeal Hewley for over 5 minutes at the age of 15."

Angeal…

'_Oh shit! Cloud you moron!'_ Angeal was Zack's mentor, mutual friend of Sephiroth and very well respected and definitely his superior officer in ShinRa. Which means… Cloud looked at red cloak, finally piecing together the things he didn't want to piece together.

Genesis Rhapsodos, went MIA during the Wutai war, and first to be experimented on with JENOVA cells. Cloud remembered these things when He, Vincent and Nanaki had gone on a 6 months search through Hojo's laboratories in search for more victims. Among their own names, had been Angeal and Genesis.

Cloud felt silly for not recognizing those wings. He was brought out of his thoughts when his arm was grabbed by Angeal, who was now proceeding to give him a gentle... arm message? Cloud blinked, bemused.

"Um…" Angeal grinned.

"Well… I don't want to be responsible for you're arms seizing up any time soon now do I?"

"…. Understood." Cloud stated, watching through tired eyes as Angeal messaged his arms. What a strange man. Genesis harrumphed.

"Ah…" Angeal suddenly spoke up, switching to Cloud's other arm.

"This is... um… ah… this is… my… erm… associate…" Cloud quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you on about, sir? There's no one here but yourself and I." He stated cordially. Cloud's guess had been on target. Angeal grinned broadly.

"Yep! Suuure isn't."

"After all, this is the only gym without cameras that's easily accessible." Cloud stated logically. Genesis snorted as Angeal sweat dropped.

"Yep! Well I'm done here Cloud!" The blond nodded, standing up and stretched.

"Good day, Angeal… Genesis." Cloud stated, noting that Genesis had stiffened as Cloud exited the room. A muffled curse and raucous laughter followed him out.

* * *

Cloud tried, as Zack led him to floor 55 for his Mako injection, to not be nervous. However, this was the one thing he didn't have much experience in. Anything Hojo did to him, most of the time he had been unconscious and thus never awake for it. He did remember a slight burning feeling followed by a cool tingling rush… however, from what Zack was going on about, Cloud suspected his reaction wasn't normal.

"…Most people faint their first time. Some barely manage to keep awake which is why you're supposed to go with a superior officer. Since I'm your roommate, it's most likely I'll be carrying you back. But don't worry, I'll be gentle! You getting this Spike?" Cloud nodded, his face perpetually stuck on blank.

He didn't want to go through with this, but he wanted to go through with this. It was a harrowing conundrum bouncing back and forth from one end of his brain to the other. He wondered if he would get Mako poisoning when for many years, after Hojo's 101 torture class he had never needed another injection or had a case of poisoning. (Geostigma did not count, Cloud amended)

"Here we aaaaarreeee!" Zack sung out, skipping ahead. Cloud wondered if he could still go back. No, it was too late. Cloud repressed a shudder at the drab mako containers and machinery humming away. He did not like this place.

"I hate this place." Zack muttered. Cloud couldn't agree more.

"This way…" Zack seemed properly subdued as he wandered his way around machines to a side room before entering it, Cloud on his heels. There were 4 rows of beds and 7 Nurses and two scientists running around.

"Appointment, Strife." Zack announced, allowing Cloud into a room. A nearby nurse ushered him into the nearest free medical bed and told him to lie down without his shirt. He nodded, stripping down to his pants and laying down, staring upwards and trying not to think about it.

"Have you ever had a needle injection before?" She asked kindly.

"Negative." He responded, noting absently that she brought some type of machine over and was strapping him to it.

"Are you afraid of needles?"

"Negative." Monotonous as ever.

"This machine calculates your body mass, muscle and fat ratios amongst other things. Basically it tells me how much is safe to give you." She told him. Cloud nodded, watching numbers flash on a small screen as she wrote down on a note pad.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a moment." Cloud nodded absently, scanning the room with his eyes. It was a strange room, dim lights. He noted Zack hanging by the door nervously as the nurse went to one of the scientists and held out the note pad. The scientist nodded, retreating to another back room he hadn't spotted before.

"Hey Spiky…" Zack muttered, hanging finally gotten the courage to enter the room fully. He shuffled around, avoiding Cloud's gaze.

"I feel as though I should warn you. The injections… aren't pleasant. It feels like your melting, burning from the inside out. They have to strap you down, to prevent convulsing. It feels like you're suddenly tainted, dirty, unclean…"

"Mr. Strife? We have to strap you down now." One of the scientists had followed the nurse to observe the procedure. He held a tray with a single syringe on it. Cloud stared at it as the nurse procured straps and started on his legs. It was a 10 mil syringe up to 4 ml filled with swirling green goo. From what he remembered during the 5 years spent in Hojo's laboratory, 4 ml was severely under estimating him.

As the needle was passed into the nurse's hand, Cloud realized he was fully strapped down. As she pressed the needle into the crook of his arm, into the vein he relaxed those muscles fully, knowing it would hurt if he was tense. As predicted, Cloud hardly felt a thing as the green liquid was dumped into his system. For awhile, no one did anything. The nurse frowned, turning towards the scientist in silent question. Shouldn't Cloud be convulsing in agony?

"Misa, bring back the Calvur and take more measurements…" The scientist was already back on his way to the other room, probably to get more Mako. The nurse nodded.

"What's going on?" Zack suddenly questioned loudly. The nurse paused as she brought the machine over.

"It appears Mr. Strife has an extremely high absorption rate for the Mako, 4 millilitres wasn't enough for his body to even register. For some reason, he requires larger doses than his body mass ratios to get the full advantage of the Mako. Excuse me, Colonel, I have to recalibrate this machine now." She dismissed his concern and focused on her task as Cloud laid there, thinking as Zack started pacing and fretting.

They waited a good 20 minutes as Nurse Misa hooked Cloud up again, took more measurements as the good Scientist came back with 3 10 ml full syringes. The scientist placed down the tray and nodded to the nurse.

"Well, Professor, I can't get a clear reading. The lowest possible number was 13 ml, and the highest was 25 ml. I don't really know Sir." The nurse seemed agitated at being unable to do her job properly.

"Man, everything gets complicated when you're involved, Spiky! So Doc, what does this mean?" Zack turned his attention to them. The scientist frowned.

"It means that we have to carefully inject more mako into him. Colonel, please pay attention to Mr. Strife, if he starts fading in and out of consciousness, tell me. Mr. Strife? The moment you feel any burning, tell us." Cloud nodded, relaxing his whole body and waiting as the doctor injected the first of the full syringes.

Cloud wasn't worried; he did know how much he could take. Halfway through the second syringe, Cloud called out.

"Stop, Stop!" He snapped was his body shuddered involuntarily.

"Burning, Mr. Strife?" Cloud shook his head.

"Very slight, like the burning of a shot of tequila, more like slightly unpleasant warmth-" Cloud stopped, feeling the second symptom he was familiar with. The scientist hovered over him, actually concerned. Zack called out as Cloud head felt like a block of lead, all sounds radically subdued.

"Cold." He rasped, feeling his vision fall in and out. "Tingly…" he muttered harshly before he was met with the blackness of unconsciousness. Yep, this place was familiar!

* * *

Angeal was telling Sephiroth about his encounter with Strife (leaving out Genesis) over their morning coffee when Zack burst into the room looking frantic and stressed out. Angeal set down his coffee as did Sephiroth and turned to their wayward student.

"Zackary?" Sephiroth inquired coolly as the man struggled to regain his breath.

"We… have… a …. Blond… problem." He stated, struggling to catch his breath.

"Hmmm? Would this have anything to do with his Mako appointment today?" Angeal guessed, earning one astonished look from his former pupil and one annoyed look from their resident General.

"How'd you know?" Zack asked, slouching into the chair next to Angeal.

"I sparred with him yesterday morning. He lasted much longer than you did. I asked about his Mako treatment because he hadn't a glow in his eyes, but he still fought me for a good 7 minutes before giving up. You had mako and only lasted 3. So… Zack… what's wrong with Cloud?" Angeal asked calmly. Attention turned back to the colonel who was struggling to find the right words to speak.

"Well….. First off, Seph your Mako doze is 12 ml, right? Angeal is 10 ml, most SOLDIERS fall into the areas of 5 and 8 ml. When they did Cloud, they calculated he was at 4. But when they gave him the dosage, he didn't even flinch. Everyone goes into convulsions or a seizure, but Cloud just lay there, not even flinching!" Angeal and Sephiroth frowned as Zack started pacing again, his chin resting on his hand as he chewed his nails in an aggravated manor.

"They miscalculated." Sephiroth stated, but this was rewarded by a hysterical snort.

"Oh they miscalculated alright. Big time." Angeal and Sephiroth exchanged looks.

"So they tried again, only they couldn't get a clear reading. So the doctor told Cloud to tell them to stop if he felt any burning. It took 15 minutes, slowly injecting the Mako into our Blond robot before cloud called out stop.

Do you want to know how many millilitres that it was altogether?" Sephiroth nodded along side of Angeal.

"Nineteen effing millilitres!!! NINETEEN!" Zack exploded. Sephiroth spat out his coffee.

"Impossible! 15 should have been enough to kill him!" the silver haired man cried out, slamming a fist down.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Seph. What's more, Cloud compared the burning feeling to, and I quote, _'like the burning of a shot of tequila, more like slightly unpleasant warmth'_ not 3 seconds after that, Cloud became suddenly extremely cold to the touch, he said he was Cold.. And then tingly before falling unconscious." Zack explained, panting heavily from his outbursts. The other two respected men sat there in stupefied silence for a moment before Zackary spoke again.

"The doc said he'd never seen anything like it at all. Cloud didn't go into any seizures or convulsions nor did he appear to be in any pain. All this is really weird. But that's not what I'm scared about."

"What's wrong, Zack?" Angeal inquired softly. Zack looked up with a hopelessness in his eyes.

"Hojo's the matter. No doubt he knows this by now." The two men cursed heavily.

"Hojo will find Strife more entertaining than myself. Who's guarding his room right now." Zack blinked.

"Guarding… OH SHIT!"

* * *

"Careful now careful… we don't want to wake him now boys…" That vice was something Cloud defiantly did not want to wake up to. It reminded him far too much of the painful things he tried to forget. He kept his body as limp as he could make it, relaxed. His mako advanced hearing heard everything now; including several pairs of running feet coming towards him, but still too far away to do anything about the situation.

"Hurry now, we must be going before anyone comes back…" Hojo's voice grated on Cloud's thin patients.

"This way, this way-" everyone froze.

"_Hojo… What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"_ roared a familiar voice. Cloud's sensitive nose picked up the scent of urine. Someone had literally wet their pants. Sephiroth must be truly scary when angered like a bull.

"As a scientist I have rights to run several experimental tests on a subject with particularly high result in my field of profession-" but an angry snarl from the General cut Hojo off. Angeal's voice came in swiftly.

"I'm afraid you are incorrect. This boy is a minor until he is 18, until such a time, the one with power of attorney over him is the only person on this planet that can give consent to any and all experimentation done to Cloud Strife. Nor, for that matter has the _child_ given consent in this matter on his own. Kidnapping is illegal, Hojo, as is Human experimentation. As you well know."

"Ah, but Angeal… this is ShinRa." Hojo's voice recalled sweetly. Cloud felt a swift run of icy coldness at that statement. He could hear someone's teeth grating against each other, and he bet it was his three attempted saviours.

"Over my dead body." Sephiroth. Cloud felt a rush of sincere gratitude for his arch nemesis, which he failed to fully squash down.

"That can be arranged." Around the same time Sephiroth drew his weapon, several clicks were heard as the people around Hojo and Cloud (who was being carried on a stretcher) drew and cocked their guns.

"WHAT! Is going on here." Interrupted a new voice. Someone carrying the stretch muttered 'Rufus Shinra' under his breath while another muttered 'Tseng and Rude'. It took all of Cloud's control to steady his breathing. They were now fully out numbered.

"Mr. Shinra, Hojo here is attempting to kidnap a SOLDIER for experimentation after receiving word of a high Mako absorption rate, after said SOLDIER gave explicit and clear rejection to Hojo's proposal of experimentation days ago. We are attempting to stop him, as he hasn't the authority." Angeal promptly spoke out.

"Is this true, Professor?" Rufus's voice turned towards Cloud. There was a pregnant pause in the air.

"I am not kidnapping. Merely calling in my right to further the SOLDIER program by observing this young man through a series of tests-" Hojo sweet talked his way around Rufus, or at least trying to.

"And this SOLDIER is…?"

"Cloud Strife, 15. recently promoted." Sephiroth swiftly answered. Again, there was a pause in the air, as everyone seemed fixated on Rufus Shinra, flanked by Tseng and Rude.

"Cloud Strife, as in Son of Marcilius Strife and Irma Angly?" Rufus questioned lightly. There was a shuffling of feet, a swift intake of breath amongst several people.

"Yes." Hojo's voice answered testily. The Atmosphere at tensed dramatically in the span of seconds. While everyone waited on Rufus Shinra.

"Did you know my Mother's maiden name was Angly?" Dead silence. Dead, shocked, freaked out silence. Cloud wanted to bash his head into a wall. There were plenty of Angly's! Really. But wait… how many had sun kissed blond hair and blue eyes…. Him and… _'Oh shit! How dumb can I get! Why didn't I see that before! Wait… what does this mean?'_

"Oh yes! I remember now!" Rufus was playing with them all; Cloud realized… what was his aim? What was going on? Why wasn't any of this brought to light before he had come back in time, what the heck!

"Cloud Strife, age: **14**, Born: August 19th, Birthplace: Nibelheim. Younger half-Brother of Rain Angly, Age: 19, Born: Janurary 3rd, Birthplace: Nibelheim. Have I missed anything? No? Good. Hojo, no one… and I mean no one touches my family. You also have no permission to use _my_ Turks to kidnap people. Understood? Now I Order you, Set Strife down, and Never. EVER go near him again or I Will Have Your Head. Understood?"

Cloud really did not want to know the repercussions of everything Rufus said. He had no memories of Rufus other than trying to kill him and the incident with the 3 clones. He thought he had been very thorough in covering up certain aspects of his past. But apparently not. _Rufus knew him_. The realization struck Cloud hard.

Was Rufus his backup? If so…

'_Thank Gaea for friends in high places! But why would Rufus want to help me...?' _

"Leave. General, Angeal, Colonel, stay." There was movement, as Cloud on his stretcher was laid down on the cold hard floor in the hallway. There was more movement, as footsteps banged loudly in his eardrums and faded away. Cloud could detect a large drop in bodies present in the hallway. But he didn't stop his limp, relaxed and steady 'unconscious' breathing.

"General Sephiroth, am I right in assuming that you have seized temporary guardianship of one Cloud Strife who is, without a doubt still a minor?"

"Correct." Uneasiness. Rufus must have smiled benignly.

"Good. Do take care of my second Cousin." Rufus walked away, but at the end of the hall, his turned back.

"Oh… Cloud you can stop pretending to be unconscious now." And then he and his bodyguards disappeared.

* * *

One glowing cerulean blue eye popped open bizarrely only to meet with 3 faces he was slowly becoming quite used to having around. He had to stop running into such high authority figures. Someone might say _they_ sought him out. It was kind of creepy really.

"If I try to puzzle out what's going on my head will combust." He stated. "Therefore, I am not going to. I am going to take it all in stride, and pretend this never happened so I can have my nap. Kay? Thank you. Goodnight." He closed his eye.

"It's not even afternoon yet."

"Shut up Zack." Cloud retorted, no longer having the patients to place his apathetic mask back on. He sighed; sitting bolt upright rather quickly, nearly smacking into Sephiroth, whose reflexes saved him in time.

"How long have you been awake?" Angeal asked, helping the boy up. Cloud was rather annoyed at his bodies' refusal to walk properly.

"…Before you arrived."

"Wait and you did nothing?" Cloud gave Zack a rather astonished look.

"And risk getting drugged up to my eyeballs or tazered into submission? In case you haven't noticed, he was pulling no punches trying to get me out quickly and into his lab while I was allegedly unconscious." Cloud huffed out. "Besides, I could hear you coming." He added, pointing to his ears, satisfied that at least his arms were working.

"It appears you are not a complete Robot after all." Sephiroth added, looking down at Cloud who, he just now realized, was bare chest and leaning into Angeal. Cloud scolded, fighting down a blush at the 3 wandering pairs of eyes.

"Affirmative, regrettably. Though it sure is fun to watch you're expressions when I am." He added with a smirk. Zack pouted.

"No fair!" Cloud, feeling his young age, stuck out his tongue at Zack who gaped before pulling down his eyelid at him.

"Enough Children." Angeal evaded the potential immature fight and pushed Cloud back into his and Zack's dorm room (Reeve wasn't there most of the time anyways).

"How are you feeling Cloud?"

"Not energetic." He stated, as Angeal led him to his room and settled him into his bed.

"Sir, I am not an invalid child to warrant being _tucked into bed_." Angeal grinned at him.

"Of course not! But it's amusing to me anyway." Cloud snorted and suffered through the rather unique and annoying situation as Angeal chuckled and grinned at his expense before he was left blissfully alone once more.

Staring into the darkness of his room, Cloud sighed.

'_It seems no matter what I do, Zack… you're persistent in being in my life. So fine, you win. I've made up my mind anyways.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaguar**

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

_**Authors Note:**_** College has started up again, and due to my courses, time will be limited to spend on Iron and Jaguar. **_NO_** they are not 'unfinished' forever, and **_NO_** I will not be discontinuing them, I am merely stating that the likelihood of a chapter appearing every few weeks is slim to none. **I may** write smaller chapters rather than larger, to accommodate the demand for readers, but do not expect any miracles.**

_This Chapter is RAW_

* * *

Cloud was starting to get annoyed. It had been going on for months now, really. He wondered how long all three of them had to dog his every move for their satisfaction. Zack was the worst, though. He followed him _everywhere_. Even to the latrine. The only times Cloud wasn't followed was early in the morning where, every two weeks he met with Elena somewhere. He complained to her often, finding her a good listener and vice versa. 

At least Elena didn't pester him.

Angeal was a bit more subtle, inviting him to spar at given moments, or politely inquiring about his day (unlike Zack who stalked him!) and even offering advice. Sephiroth really ticked Cloud off, almost as much as Zack did about the whole thing. Instead of speaking to him, the General would stalk him like Zack. But where Zack would fill the silence with mundane things, Sephiroth would follow him discreetly from a distance and in the shadows.

Cloud suspected that Sephiroth was underestimating his perceptive abilities. Else wise, he'd have figures out that Cloud knew he was being followed by him. How often had he had to strongly resist the desire to bang his head into the wall? It had been 6 months since he had come to ShinRa, and during those months he had become annoyingly familiar with the 3 high ranking individuals. He even met Genesis sneaking in occasionally. He politely ignored the instances when he saw him, winking at the sneering man who always huffed in annoyance when he saw Cloud.

Cloud was never a fan of stalking. Ever since Jenova had possessed Sephiroth, Cloud had really never been a fan of Stalking. It made him very weary and conscious. Had this been any other type of situation, Cloud felt it might have been able to deal with his paranoia, but he needed, desperately needed some alone time, coupled by a visit with Rufus. Unfortunately, no such opportunity presented itself to Cloud, and for 6 months, grated angrily on his nerves.

He _had_ to see Rufus. He had to figure out what he was going to do, and Rufus would help him. It was his job too, according to the words of Gaea. He couldn't even leave the ShinRa complex and into Midgar without all three men accompanying him.

Therefore, on August 7th, two weeks before his birthday, when Cloud was summoned to Rufus, it couldn't have come at a better time. He was well near ready to crack.

* * *

Cloud woke up to soft taping on the dorm room main door. He frowned, getting up and out of his room, hardly dressed to see what the matter was. As usual, Zack completely slept through the knocking and Reeve (their Ghost roommate who was never around) was no where to be seen. Cloud sighed, shaking his head and opening the door. 

He was not expecting to see Tseng and Rude there, looking as imposing in the early morning as ever. Cloud always wondered what the point was to wearing shades in the morning or night.

"Rufus Shinra requests an audience with you." Cloud blinked, trying not to dance with joy. Finally! An excuse to see his Aid and figure out what the hell he was supposed to be doing!

"Understood." But instead of following them, Cloud returned to his room and sought about getting a change of clothing, having a shower and getting ready for the day. When he returned from his room to the door, Tseng was waiting inside their dorm with Rude guarding the entrance from outside. Cloud nodded to him, and Tseng took the lead, followed by Cloud then Rude.

They moved quickly yet as inconspicuously as possible through the hallways. Several times, Cloud noted that Tseng took a different route to different elevators. After the third time, Cloud realized they were taking a route with the least amount of guards and video surveillance. Almost all the guards were Turks too. Rufus was being careful, he realized.

Tseng stopped, finally at a large office door and gestured Cloud to go inside with he and Rude remained guarding the door on the outside. Cloud nodded to them and walked swiftly inside. He stopped at attention.

"At ease." Rufus commanded, gesturing for Cloud to take a seat. He did so, without preamble and waited to be addressed. For awhile, there was nothing said or done as Rufus continued an uninterrupted inspection of the documents before him, a radio softly blaring somewhere. Cloud took this time to inspect his office. It was homely, large and Spartan but with rich wood-reds and whites. It was a comfortable professionalism.

"As you know, all SOLDIERS occasionally do missions outside of the normal, correct SOLDIER?"

"Yes Sir." Cloud wanted to beat around the bush and ask what was going on, but a subtle tap with his pen to his ear told Cloud that Rufus didn't want to take chances. The walls had eyes and ears apparently.

"SOLDIER Strife, you are familiar with the Country Side?"

"Yes sir." Cloud responded evenly. Rufus stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. Cloud found himself being studied by sea blue eyes and a sharp awareness. Rufus seemed satisfied.

"I find myself in interest of several rare artifacts that cannot be found in any shop." Rufus started, Cloud's forehead wrinkled. He was starting to get inkling… but how was this supposed to help him on his mission?

"These artifacts, we have found out, are hidden around the world. Out of all the SOLDIERS here, you are perhaps the one most qualified having the knowledge of how to survive on your own lending you aid on this mission. I do not care how long it will take you, but I will require you back every year end for an update and stock statement. Should any artifact be too large to continuously carry around, arrange for storage and call Tseng for pick up. Materia is yours to keep, even if it is rare. Consider it your payoff as well as a weapon of your choosing. You will be supplied with transportation, communication and a detailed list of potential relics we are aware of." This end statement was punctured by a small envelope.

Cloud took the envelope and opened it, finding a fresh new state of the art cell-phone, a pair of keys and two small key chain lazer lights. He knew the lights were actually the lists (all he had to do was press 'on' against a dark wall, rather handy!) but what caught his attention were the keys. One was for a foot locker, one to some other type of lock, and the other…. His eyes widened.

The keys even had his customary wolf head keychain. Rufus had given him Fenrir back. Masking his emotions once more, Cloud nodded.

"Afirmative. Does the PHS have a tracking system?" Rufus shook his head.

"It can only be activated by you. I am giving you the full support of my Turks should the need for transportation exceeding this continent be imminent." Cloud nodded, he was glad he wouldn't be swimming across the ocean any time soon.

"The locker is in Warehouse B, sector 3. It is ShinRa owned, and contains weapons and Materia for your use. Your transportation is located in the company lot. There are also two more things in that envelope."

Cloud blinked, looking into the envelope to see what hadn't fallen out. A credit card and an all pass card. He nodded appreciatively.

"The pass card will allow you in and out of Midgar, as well as the company lot and warehouse. I expect monthly communication with you on progress, but only an annual physical meeting, understood?" Cloud nodded and stood up, saluting.

"Yes sir. I shall depart immediately."

"Dismissed, SOLDIER."

And that was that.

* * *

As Cloud was making his way to the company parking lot, where Fenrir would be, Sephiroth was angrily storming into Rufus' office. When he had gotten word of a mission order, especially for Strife, he was furious. 

No, Furious was an understatement. He didn't understand his own emotions concerning the boy; he felt an almost overwhelming urge to protect the blond child the moment Hojo became interested. Sending a 14 year old child out on his own with virtually no backup, into the wild against all sorts of monsters; _what was Rufus thinking!_

Bang!

The door almost came off its hinges with the force that Sephiroth used to open it. He was further incensed by the fact that Rufus hadn't looked up from his paperwork, or even seemed surprised over the intrusion. In fact, he didn't even greet Sephiroth, just continued his paperwork.

Eventually, when the snarling and grinding of teeth were met with the drawing of Masamune, did Rufus deem is appropriate to greet his guest.

"Take a seat Sephiroth, seeing as you're the one intruding, you can wait until I am done." He stated, raising a pale yellow eyebrow and gesturing to the seat. Sephiroth made no move to the chair. He hissed at Rufus instead.

"_How dare you!_" Sephiroth snarled, a half drawn Masamune still clutched in his hand as he flexed his grip. Despite the endearing changes that Rufus had gone through over the past years, going from spoiled to a bit more humble and wise did nothing to sooth Sephiroth's temper. The fact that Rufus was not afraid of the pissed off general irked the silver haired man.

"Don't make accusations, General." Rufus warned calmly, waving off the plethora of Turks coming into the room to save him.

"You send a 14 year old child out in to the wild with _no _backup, with only a handful of materia, and a single weapon! What the _fuck_ are you thinking! What gives you the right to even use _my_ SOLDIERS for your ends! Use the goddamned Turks!"

"The only person with the qualifications is currently a cadet. SOLDIERS are under my command as are the TURKS. As a courtesy, to you Sephiroth, Myself and Tuesti allow you to run them. Mostly. And Cloud Strife is not helpless."

"Fine. But _you sent him without backup!_ Let me accompany him, he doesn't know the monsters out there!"

"No, you're too recognizable." Rufus stated. Sephiroth stared.

"What mission did you send him on that requires anonymity!"

"That's classified. But he will be required to travel to all places and most of those places greatly dislike ShinRa. Strife has been debriefed appropriately and knows not to display his allegiance."

"Does this have to do with those resistance groups!?"

"No, though I can see where you would get that impression. You would attract too much attention where he will be going. The answer is No, General."

"Then Send Zack! Or Angeal!"

"Both teaching the Cadets, and cannot be pulled from that duty as there is no one else qualified with the job."

"Then Jacobs, Smith, or Whistler! Any one of them could protect him!" Sephiroth argued, seemingly to fume with steam out his ears. Rufus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He hadn't anticipated such a dramatic change in Sephiroth.

'_You've no idea how you've already changed everything by being who you became before coming here."_

"Whistler is currently taking the third Class SOLDERIS for a monster run near the golden saucer. Smith has accompanied him and Jacobs is on maternity leave with his wife. There are no other first class SOLDIERS that could help Strife, do you understand now? On a personal note, Sephiroth…" Rufus leaned forward, resting his chin on his folded hand, glaring at the silver haired man in a menacing way. He relished in the fact that his glare had slightly unnerved the stoic man.

"Cloud is not weak. It is an insult to him to think as such. You can stop worrying. I ordered him to keep up correspondence. Likely I will have to forward on letters to you, Fair and Hewley as it's possible I will be barged in on several times until he returns."

"And when will that be?"

"A few years, I bet." Rufus smiled as the stoic man sputtered and stared in shock.

"I am not looking forward to telling them that…." The silver haired general muttered under his breath, more like groaned out softly with a few curses.

"This isn't over." Sephiroth swept out of the room, missing Rufus Shinra's smirk. _'If only you knew what we're planning.'_

* * *

Cloud revelled in the feeling of Fenrir roaring beneath him again. He supposed that thought didn't sound too wholesome. But oh well! He nearly giggled as he roared around the roads of Midgar, aiming for sector 7. He had already been to the Warehouse and his locker. 

Inside had been his old clothing. _How_ Rufus had gotten them Cloud didn't want to find out. Those Items of clothing wouldn't fit him for a few years yet, until he stopped growing at 19. He remembered that he was supposed to have a large growth spurt when he was 16. That was another 2 years from now. He couldn't wait to be big again.

Along side his old clothing, were street and travel clothing that fit his smaller lithe frame. Black cargo pants with plenty of pockets and a brown and beige shirt with a Dart blue sweater for the cold; A black leather coat that was suspiciously warm and fussy inside for winter times, and black combat boots. There were other assortments for Cloud that he didn't bother really looking at until he was fully dressed in the first items he saw.

Once all the clothing was packed away in the spare compartments of Fenrir, Cloud took a look at the Weapons and materia currently inside. He smiled, seeing almost one of everything magical. One fire, ice, lightning, cure, poison, earth, heal, revive, seal, time, gravity, destruct, exit, barrier, comet, fullcure, Contain, shield, transform, mystify and Ultima.

He was disappointed to find no Master Magic, or that the glowing globes were all un-mastered individually. But he supposed he could make due. He also noted he had Chocobo/Mog, Ifrit, Hades and Titan. All ShinRa owned (before he had liberated them of the materia when he was in AVALANCH). He smiled, wondering what Rufus had to pull to lend them out to liberally.

Now he was riding through the streets, merely observing before leaving that he suddenly saw a very familiar run down church. His breath caught in his throat as he turned that way, driving up slowly and cutting power off, He saw there, one foot on the ground for balance, staring up at the beautiful stained glass catching the sun's light.

He smiled sadly, having half a mind to turn back. It wasn't until he was at the doors had he realized he had moved. Yes, this was very familiar. Without delaying any more Cloud entered the church, not at all surprised to be greeted with silence and beautiful blooming flowers. He walked as far into it as he could, past the benches and to the flowers. He stared down at them, thinking about the last time he was here.

"Do I know you?" Cloud jumped, spinning around to looking at the young face with astonishment. He sucked in a breath. _She was real. She was alive. She was breathing._ Cloud couldn't speak. Perhaps, he was not as healed from Aeirth's death as he initially thought.

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale." She approached him, and Cloud came crashing back into himself. He nodded shakily.

"Ah… I'm fine... just shocked that's all..." he told her, his voice slightly strangled. She giggled at his misfortune. He smiled wryly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you know me."

"Are you sure Cloud?"

"Yes-" He stopped, throwing her an accusing look. "That's cheating." Cloud pouted, earning himself a sympathetic laugh and a hug. He froze still at first, but Aerith was persistent. He eventually relaxed, putting his arms around her, he held back the tears. _She was real. She was soft. Warm._

"I did say you would not be alone." She whispered to him. He nodded. Upon finding out about Rufus, he had not anticipated that there might be others having come back as well. He sighed, taking in the scent of her shampoo and holding her contently. He was only slightly taller than her, after all.

"Are there…?"

"That's for you to find out. Mother Gaea did not think sending you back and losing every victory would be worth loosing her chosen warrior's mind over. You cannot deny without us, there would be no Cloud, neh?" Aerith giggled still embracing her friend. She felt the blond boy nod slowly, soaking in her words, her voice. Aerith frowned.

"Are you leaving already?" Cloud squeezed her. Aerith squeezed back.

"Then take a flower for the trip." She told him, and was rewarded with quiet chuckles.

* * *

Angeal had taken Sephiroth's news with a frown and sad shake of his head, neither man was willing to tell their Colonel the news. However, this unwillingness turned into flat out terror when Zack walked into the room with a pale, withdrawn and pissed off face. He stared at them each individually for a few moments before speaking. 

"Where is SOLDIER Strife? Angeal was assigned to watch him today. I repeat, where is Soldier Strife?" Zack's voice was very quiet, his use of formalities sent Sephiroth and Angeal on the edges of their seat. Right now, Zack was the most terrifying thing on Gaea.

His question had herald the entrance of a very long charged silence that hung heavily with apprehension. Not even the great famed General dared look his own Colonel in the eye. He had never experienced a Zack this terrifying before, had it been another circumstance, it may have been a novel experience. Now? Sephiroth just wanted to crawl into a hole until the storm passed over.

Angeal was having similar feelings.

"He was sent on a mission. Long term, without back up save for Turk service should he request it." Both men braced for the inevitable blow-out, and were shell-shocked when no such verbal explosion took place.

"The nature of this mission?"

"We're unsure, there are no records of it, not that we expected anything. Rufus claimed it was classified and that he would be traveling to areas where being incognito would be best, which ruled out Seph, and since we're training cadets….." and for a long time, Zack remained standing, with his scary serious face and arms folded, glaring at them menacingly.

"And I take it that since the First Class Elite are short on members, there is really no one qualified to assist Soldier Strife." Sephiroth nodded solemnly, warily. Angeal and him both watch Zack, trying to decipher what the man was thinking.

"HE'S A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD CHILD! HE TURNS FIFTEEN IN TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!"

Zack's chest heaved with the effort to scream as he had done, Sephiroth and Angeal suffered and winced through it (staunchly denying having jumped 40 feet in the air when he startled them)

"Further more! At any time, ANY TIME he could be captured by Hojo and his goons. DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT!" He roared at them, his Mako violet eyes going from peaceful purple to bull-raging red. Sephiroth felt the blood drain from his face.

He had not thought of that. He'd been thinking about a 14 year old child in the wilderness against monsters. Well, Hojo does count as a monster… he thought grimly. Shifting slightly, he saw Angeal's normally dark tanned face ashen.

So he hadn't thought of that either.

"And you say this is long term? _How long term!?_"

"Rufus mentioned years…" Sephiroth whispered to the enraged man, he actually physically flinched when Zack's murderous red eyes glared at him.

"Years… so for years, we won't know a thing, Hojo could capture him and we'd be in the dark!"

"Rufus mentioned that Cloud would have to keep formal and monthly correspondence." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

"THAT WHICH COULD EASILY BE FORCED!" Zack screamed at him again.

"STOP OVER REACTING!!!"

Silence was golden, Angeal thought distractedly as he rubbed his temples.

"There's really… nothing we can do."

Silence, Angeal thought, was horrifying.

* * *

The first time Rufus received a monthly communication with Cloud over his email, he'd been surprised by the brief statement. 

"_Locations Confirmed. Pick up in Heaven."_ That had been his message, nothing more, nothing less. Rufus found it peculiar.

Heaven?

The answer didn't come to him until some days later, when he heard some SOLDIERS commenting on the bar they were going to that night.

Bar…. Bar…. BAR!?

Rufus felt stupid. After Judgement day, Tifa Lockheart had crafted herself a nice pub in Kalm named 7th heaven. Pick up in Heaven must have meant there was something that Cloud couldn't carry, and thus left somewhere in Kalm. Rufus smiled, buzzing Tseng into his office. So far, everything was going to his carefully crafted plan.

* * *

The first message to the fearsome threesome (Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth) had come 4 months later, when a letter had made itself onto his desk. Rufus had stared at it for a full 20 minutes before realizing it wasn't addressed to him, but rather a recently graduated Cadet. Someone named Elena… 

Wasn't that a low level Turk? Rufus shrugged, buzzing Tseng once again. It didn't take very long for him and the blushing blond girl to arrive, as per orders.

"R-rufus Shinra S-sir!" She squeaked and saluted, much to the other blond's displeasure.

"This is addressed to you, it is from SOLDIER Strife. Normally I wouldn't have bothered with being polite and read it myself, but I'm curious about something. Please open it and read it." He ordered, much to the befuddlement of the girl and Tseng. She nodded, taking hold of the letter and opening it. She read the first few lines before a vein grew in her forehead.

"Sir, this is addressed to myself, Zackary Fair, Angeal Hewley and the General, Sir." She told him politely. Her eye was twitching slightly, and Rufus was even more interested in the contents than before. He nodded to Tseng and motioned Elena to take a seat.

Within an hour, all 4 individuals were gathered in Rufus' office, much too someone's displeasure.

"I fail to see why we are gathered here…" Sephiroth started before being abruptly cut off by Rufus.

"You wished to have any correspondence forwarded to you, from Cloud, did you not? Well one letter addressed to four people begs to be heard all together." Rufus said benignly, he waved to Elena who, with the letter still in her hand, began to read, trying to ignore three piercing stares as best as she could.

'_**Dear Ellie (Zack, Angie and Sephy-chan.) and Rufie-kun.**_

_**If you are reading this, than I am dead. And if you are **__really__** that gullible, I pity you. Honest. I won't say much here, as there isn't anything to say in regards to my mission. My health is fine, so those who worry need not. I have made some friends; one even refuses to let me out of their sights. In any case, to individual people…**_

_**Rufus: The other day I got into breeding Chocobos. I won't say where, but I have no need for Air transportation, I have a chocobo that can travel overseas. Aren't I such a money saver?**_

_**Angeal: within the next month should be another shipment, there are some rare Swords I feel you would be delighted with.**_

_**Zack: out of all three of you, most likely you are worrying the most. Don't, I have no desire to be babied by you, so just shut up Aniki. :p**_

_**Elena: has anyone else walked in on you? Scarlet did on me one time… she's scary! P.S: Kick Reno's Butt in the exams, if this gets to you soon enough. If not, beat him up later. **_

_**Sephiroth: I have nothing to say to you that would be meaningful, so I won't try. However, in the next shipment there is a small box for you, thanks for protecting me from Hojo.**_

_**That's it. **__**I'm not very good with the friend thing. I'm not that type. I apologise. **_

_**P.S: Rufus; I've taken a break near Sliver Moon.'**_

For awhile, no one said anything.

"Rufie-kun!?""Sephy-chan!?""UGH!" the comments were simultaneous. Rufus looked like he was gagging, and Sephiroth was green around the face.

"That's it. May we be excused sir?" Rufus nodded, waving Elena away, who bolted from the room. So many high ranked people in one room unnerved her. One by one they all left, even Tseng who had been hovering in the doorway. Rufus pondered.

Friends that wouldn't let him out of his sight… That could either be Tifa or Vincent. And what did cloud mean by Sliver Moon? Wait… a Sliver of moon was normally a crescent… Ah! He was somewhere near Lucrecia's cave! Wait… that was near Nebilheim... which meant he likely took a stop home.

Having now affirmed himself with Cloud's odd way of coding things, Rufus smiled. Cloud was a long way from Midgar, and the Chocobos were a good investment, for now he left no witness trail within the Turks.

Everything was going marvellously.

* * *

The first 2 years went by with a nary whisper of Cloud's coming and goings. Each time he came for an Annual report, he somehow managed to avoid everyone, seen only by Rufus, and left unseen. 

But after two years of relative peace, shit started to hit the fan. A group named AVALANCH had formed. There were the proverbial thorns in the President's side. And they had a large fan base. Inwardly, his Son smirked. AVALANCH was reported to have some strange council of leaders, and aside from the notorious Elfie and Barret Wallace, the other 'leaders' were never seen.

But Rufus knew better than that, now didn't he? He laughed to himself, wondering if Cloud had figured it out, and how shocked he must have been. Rufus Shinra wished he could have seen the look on his fake Cousin's face.

* * *

4 years passed by, Cloud would be 18 now. It was a scary thought. People within Shinra had eventually forgotten about Cloud, though 'SOLDIER Strife' was still talked about, the youngest soldier ever. There were a few people who remembered, but eventually they had moved on, feeling a heavy sadness follow them around. 

Even though they hadn't truly known Cloud, as he had shut himself away from them. His absence left them wondering. Cloud had this feeling to him, like you wanted him near. Sephiroth, above all had not forgotten, having been plagued continuously by Hojo for news of Cloud. It seemed, that Hojo had not forgotten, nor was he giving up.

When a mission to Nibelheim had come, Hojo had tried to make Sephiroth go. But surprisingly, Rufus had intervened. Rufus had stated that his last correspondence from Cloud, still in the field, was from the Golden Saucer, apparently he was heading home to visit a girlfriend. Rufus in fact, had told Hojo he would send cloud to fix the Reactor, and that sending Sephiroth when a perfectly capable SOLDIER was already there was ludicrous.

Rufus had won the argument with a smug look.

But that had also been well over a year ago. Since then, the fearsome threesome had yet to receive any correspondence from Cloud, though in passing Rufus told them he was still around.

Angeal often wondered what Cloud looked like now. Was he taller? Another thought popped into his head. What about his Mako injections? Was he suffering from Poisoning? How had his skills improved?

Unfortunately, Angeal would not get answers for a very long time.

* * *

First time Rufus got confirmation from Cid Highwind, he nearly killed someone. He knew something was suspicious when he received no monthly update from Cloud for 3 months. He suspected Hojo, but had no definable proof. The fact that Highwind of all people had contacted him, made him worry. Elfe of AVALANCH was long since dead, and the public leader was Wallace. 

However, receiving notice from Cid, saying that for the last 4 months he had been running AVALANCH behind the scenes scared him. Cloud was supposed to do that. So when Cid mentioned a meeting with all 'illustrious leaders minus MIA Cloud' meant something terrible.

They had just passed the 7 year mark, too. Cloud should be 21. Around the time Judgement Day had passed. Though this time around, Sephiroth remained sane, with two very good friends by his side. He had never gone to Nibelheim, never killed so many people.

But where was Cloud? He hadn't even received any shipments either… minding him; the shipments were now few and far between…

As Rufus walked around, Rude and Reno (now second in command of the Turks) guarding him, he passed people in a Daze, thinking extensively. Go? Or don't Go? Rufus chewed his lip in thought.

"You look conflicted, Vice-president." Rufus jumped, staring into cat-like green eyes, intimidating, dauntingly handsome as well. Rufus sighed.

"Sephiroth." He said warily, caustically, because the moment he opened his mouth, the General's eyes narrowed intensively. He knew something was wrong.

"Colonel Fair." Rufus added, looking to Sephiroth's right. Zack had gained a few more scars; he was much older as well. Rufus sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I have made a decision concerning you. I want you to pack only the necessaries for a long term mission with plenty of travel; be ready to leave from Hanger 3 in 2 hours. You will accompany me somewhere."

With that, Rufus turned and left, taking Rude and Reno with him. The blond haired young man continued to chew his lips in thought. He resembled his previous self now, having long since regained the physical stature he had before coming back in time 11 some years ago.

But still, he worried.

* * *

"…_..quite ill…."_

"……_-gain consciousness?"_

"…_-ecting treatment…"_

"_Up the dosage…."_

"…_.-ir"_

Blackness

* * *

As the chopper sat on the pad, ready to go, Rufus checked his watch counting down the time for some strange reason. His constant checking made Sephiroth and Zack very conscious of their surroundings. Rufus was in the middle of signing before a walking talkie went off. 

"_Shinra, he's on his way. Hojo's going to be pissed though." _Rufus grabbed the talkie and responded.

"I know, how soon, Tseng?"

"Minuets." Rufus cancelled the transmission and opened the door of the chopper facing the building door and waited. Within moments, not minutes, something red streamlined out the door and into the chopper in milliseconds that no one had a chance to arm themselves. Rufus quickly shut the door once more and signalled to Reno to book it.

Three heads turned to the red-orange clad Lion-wolf _thing_ with a fire lit on its tail.

"Hey red!" Rufus waved over the noise, then put on his earmuffs and doing the same for Red. The wolf creature nodded before speaking, and thus thoroughly freaking out Zack (and making Sephiroth uncomfortable)

"My thanks, Rufus. I take it this concerns our missing friend?" Rufus nodded grimly.

"When we get there, tell the others. I'll debrief these two before we start." The red thing nodded before settling down for the ride.

The ride was actually relatively short, much to Zack and Sephiroth's annoyance. They had been told they would be out for a long travel mission. What was 2 hours? When they landed, Rufus ordered Reno and Rude to stay by the chopper, Red left them and disappeared and Rufus gestured for the two SOLDIERS to follow him.

"Sephiroth, Zack… I'm sure you're wondering what this is about." He was met with silence. Rufus sighed, he felt like an old man.

"Cloud went missing 4 months ago, my guess shortly after his last communication."

"WHAT!?" Zack, predictably. Rufus could feeling burning green eyes on his, and shuddered.

"His mission was actually coming to an end, and I was set to call him back. At first I suspected his gear was destroyed. But after no correspondence I grew worried. Now that you have this information, I can tell you what Cloud was doing these past 7 years." If they hadn't been interested before, they were like attentive loyal dogs.

"Well? What the hell have you had him doing that made him vanish for 7 fucking years!?" Zack, notably.

"Cloud's mission was very sensitive. I had charged him with the task of treasure hunting for rare artefacts. However…" he held up a hand to stop the General's angry snarl.

"However, that was a guise for his real mission. His real mission… was the destruction of the Mako reactors and Hojo's secret laboratories."

Rufus turned around to meet the Astonished eyes of two high class SOLDIERS. Sephiroth, he noted, had an odd gleam in his eyes…. Almost like… hope. Zack looked flabbergasted with the shear amount of work it must have taken.

"Then the chance of Hojo having Cloud is….?"

"Higher than I would like. But there's more to my scheme."

"More!?" Zack yelled out hoarsely. His hand was clenching and unclenching the buster sword on his back. Rufus noted Sephiroth doing the same thing.

"Yes… the Leaders of the terrorist group AVALANCH are, in part, working for me. Only in part, mind you. In fact, the group was taken over by Cloud a few years back. And they are who we'll be meeting with momentarily." And like that, Rufus started down the path to Healin Lodge. He left behind and stupefied Colonel and rather stunned General in his wake.

* * *

Rufus stepped onto the plank leading into one of the Lodges side rooms, looking behind him to see the General and his sidekick starting to catch up with him. He waited until they were there before knocking on the door. He hoped someone sensible answered- 

"AH TURKS!" Rufus looked up from his position on the pathway ground as Yuffie bowled into him and onto the railing behind him, scanning the scenery. Zack had drawn his weapon and Sephiroth had partially drawn his. But Rufus waved them off.

"Should have known better, Shouldn't of you Shinra?" Came a teasing female voice from the doorway before them. Sephiroth Turned, as did Zack but only slightly. So far, aside from knocking Rufus Over there was no threat. They were still on edge, having not yet fully comprehended their situation purely for the reason that it was unbelievable.

A medium height women came out from the door way, on one arm was a red ribbon; she wore leather gloves, a white sleeveless shirt covered with a leather sleeveless vest and black leather Capri pants. She wore a partial skirt that was long in the back, but short with many pockets in the front. She topped off her look with steel-toe boots and her long black hair.

However, Sephiroth and Zack did not notice these things. They were staring at her gargantuan breasts. The women sighed irritably.

"Are you going to stare all day or come in?" She held out her hand to the blond man before her, who took it gratefully and heaved him into the room with seemingly little effort.

"Oi! Yuffie, you here for the meeting, or are you going to pick a fight with the Turks?" The little girl, whom Sephiroth now noticed wasn't so little, turned towards them. Where had he seen that face? She was definitely Wutain…

"Fight! Tell me about it later, kay?" the Women nodded and waved her off. The Women sighed, and turned to the two SOLDIERS. She watched them warily; she seemed a bit warmer towards Zack than Sephiroth as the general noted how she seemed to stiffen near him slightly.

"Are you two coming in or not? And whatever you do, try not to mind Barret, he has a temper."

"What is your name, Ma'am?" Ever the polite one, Sephiroth asked.

"Tifa. I'd tell you my last name, but I still have family alive." She told them, walking back inside the lodge. Zack shot a look at Sephiroth.

"The stuff Blondie puts us through…" he sighed dramatically. Sephiroth felt like laughing.

* * *

For awhile, no body did anything; everyone was merely taking in the others. The SOLDIERS found themselves in seats trying to ignore the 5 pairs of eyes (and two robotic eyes) watching them. Rufus, however seemed to take it all in stride. He'd done this before that was obvious. 

"Seeing as Someone is about to pop, I'm Tifa. This is…" she pointed to Zack who spoke his name, and Sephiroth who curtly did the same.

"And seeing as you know Rufus already, he's more like an honorary member. Right, beside you Zack, is Cait sith, and beside you Sephiroth, is Nanaki, or rather Red XIII as dubbed by the Bitch Professor." She said distastefully.

"Across from you, is Barret with the gun arm, and Cid Highwind with the cigar. The only two missing are Yuffie who's badgering the Turks and Cloud who's mission.…. Oh! And behind you in the corner is Vincent." Zack spun around and looked into the corner. No one there. He looked to the other one, no one there. He looked back to the first one, and nearly yelped at the red cloaked vampire thing.

"Okay, officially the creepiest man in existence." He said and shuddered back into his seat at the round table.

"Blame that on Hojo."

"Sick 'lil shit 'otta burn in 'ell." Barret snarled his accent thick with rage. Tifa threw him a look and he shut up remarkable quickly.

"Last time I saw Cloud was briefly in Rocket town when he stopped for gas, this was 4 months ago, around the 27th. When did he contact you, Ruf?"

"On the 17th. Did he mention anything to you?"

"No, he looked agitated though."

"I know why!" a really annoying, whiny chirpy voice announced from the doorway. Yuffie happily skipped into the room before stopping cold and raising a shaky finger at Sephiroth..

"GYAH! TIFA WHY IS HE-" Whap! Cid smacked the girl on the back of her head with his hand while his other hand pulled out his cigar and exhaled, shooting the girl a look.

"Wutei war is over Yuffie, Besides… Sephiroth is like a kitten, he's harmless…" Rufus ignored the rather scathing glare from the general. Cid chuckled.

"More like a panther stalking his prey." The captain muttered. The Ninja pouted.

"Cloud was in Wutei when he visited your Father, right?" The Robot spoke up, and Sephiroth was very surprised to recognize the voice of his superior, Reeve Tuesti.

"Did Godo say something he shouldn't have?" the robot danced on the moogle, and Yuffie winced, shooting Sephiroth a panicked look. The silver haired man understood the moment the Robot finished his sentence. Godo had been his enemy in the way, and now here stood his daughter, no wonder she freaked.

"Actually, it's the other way around." Eyes looked at her. Yuffie scratched the back of her head and giggled nervously.

"Father spoke to me on my last visit, 3 months ago. He said that Cloud when he was there, was agitated and spoke about getting strong warning signals from the planet. But because Cloud isn't a Cetra he couldn't decipher them. Father said that, when he asked Cloud about them, Cloud seemed afraid. Cloud apparently said that he was getting these really bad feelings and premonitions. Father told me that he couldn't console Cloud, because there had been strange patters in the life stream."

"Grandfather Bugenhagan might know more about this phenomena, if this is the case." Nanaki spoke for the first time.

"Shit…" Barret muttered. Sephiroth decided to speak, seeing as everyone else lapsed into silence.

"Irregardless of this fact, Cloud should have retained contact, and informed his superior of the break in Mission pattern. Either something scared him so bad, he went into hiding… or…" and here Sephiroth turned to Zack who was wearing a pale pained face.

"Or Hojo got his grubby fucking hands on him." There was a long period of silence before Rufus spoke up.

"How many are charged?" Cat Sith perked up.

"Every Reactor, even old and unused ones are armed to explode. Vincent knows more on the laboratories." Everyone turned in their seats to stare at the man in the corner. The red cape moved, fluttering in an invisible wind as if it were alive. A head of long black tangle hair rose revealing deathly pale skin and haunted red eyes.

"To my knowledge, every existing lab has been tagged." Zack frowned.

"No one truly knows how many labs the sicko has around the world but the sicko himself. How many labs are there?"

"43." Came the monotonous response. Tifa shuddered, Sephiroth hissed and shivered, thinking back to the dark things.

"The only prob'em is tha' Strife 'as all the 'effing codes! We can' detonate t'em. 'till we get Cloud 'ack!" a large dark skinned fish slammed onto the table, making several others jump.

"We should visit Bugenhagen first, it's our only lead." Tifa calmed him down, shooting a glance at Rufus.

"Right, General, Colonel, helping AVALANCH is you're new mission. Sephiroth will have to change his appearance, Tifa…" She waved at his hesitancy.

"We got it covered. We'll contact you through Reeve once we get an Idea of what's going on." Tifa told him with a nod, as He and Yuffie departed, leaving Sephiroth and Zack in the hot seats. Tifa turned to them and frowned.

"No funny shit, got it? If it wasn't for the fact that Cloud trusts you, we wouldn't be here."

"How often did you see the Robotic spike?"

"Maybe twice, three times a year…"

"More than us…" Zack muttered despairingly. Tifa shot him a sympathetic glance.

"He wanted to protect you in a way. Did you know that, Zack? You got under his skin, and he got scared you'd get hurt. The Both of you, so don't worry too much okay?" she smiled and gestured them to follow her out of the room, which was no vacated.

The Hunt for Cloud Strife was on.

* * *


End file.
